The Highschool life?
by Knouge22
Summary: Rouge and her twin Nails in highschool. So far...Oh btw: it's told from Rouge's point of view so don't get your hopes up. Enjoy ! Review on if i should update...i don't think i did that good :
1. Chapter 1

I looked at myself in the mirror. If I was going to be starting school I would have to do it right. First I looked at my feet. Small but their better than having huge hideous feet. Then I looked at my calf's. They we're small but cute. The jeans smooth over them made them look nice. I did think I was very skinny though. Then my thighs which were 3x the size of my small calf's. Their pretty big and very attractive. Then my waist and butt. Now my butt was normal size. Not to big or to small. Just perfect. Then my stomach. Which was skinny thank goodness and cute with this belly shirt showing off my belly ring. Then my huge breast. Now they we're bigger than average. I was always told I had big breast for a freshman. Yeah, I'm becoming a freshman at this new school. Not the best feeling but you got to do what you got to do. Now my breast we're bigger than my sisters, but her butt beat mine. Then my face. The most beautiful goddess creation man-made. Trust me I was a breathe full of sexy. This was going to be good and all. I let my hair out really wavy and big so it hung over my eyes and I wore glasses to hid my eyes. I look at my belly shirt showing off my charm. It was a purple flower twinkling every time I walked. Then my tight mini shirt that was purple to match the shirt and belly ring. With the jeans under the skirt because they we're to short and inappropriate for school. Cute and my flat shoes to go with. Wonder what Nails is wearing?

"Rougie-girl…how does this look on me?" Nails asked knocking on my open door so I could see her.

She had on a jean tight mini skirt. She had one of those longs shirts with her bra tip showing matching the jean skirts. She had the big navy blue hoops to match the jean bra and skirt. She had her hair like mine but pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Hideous as always." I said rolling my eyes and staring at myself in the mirror. "Boy am I gorgeous."

"Ugh! This is why I hate little sisters." she groaned pushing me away from the mirror and pulling the ponytail out and fluffing her hair up.

"Little…" I yelled pushing her away and pulling my skirt down.

"You know it's true!" Nails yelled while storming out of my room.

"You know I am 3 minutes older than you!" I yelled while following her out of the door.

We grabbed our bags and walked to school. I didn't look at her the whole way their but their was other students walking to school. So I decided to pay more attention to the people that will be going to my school.

Their was this one hedgehog girl. She was short but perky. She was pink and had a dashing pink dress on. Her make-up needed a touch but I could hang out with her for about an hour. Next to her was a shy little peach colored rabbit. She had a chaos following her footsteps. She was hugging her books that showed she was timid and shy and didn't talk much. That was definitely not my type of people. A couple of feet behind them was a red echidna walking with a brown one. His dreads where tied back and he had white gloves on with two spikes sticking out. He had huge biceps and abs that shouldn't be on a young boy like him. He seemed mellow and cute. The brown echidna was talking to the red one but he wasn't listening. It was more like he was trying to get away from her. She seemed bouncy and talked way to much tugging on the red one trying to catch up to him.

"KNUCKLES WAIT!" she yelled holding on to him by his tail as he dragged her down the block.

"Tikal! Get off of me…your so embarrassing." he said while looking over at us and smiling. I smiled back and with a flash of my eyes a blue blur sped past me. When I looked ahead I saw a blue hedgehog.

"Show off!" someone yelled behind me and ran up to him. A little slower though so I could actually see him. He was black and had deep red eyes like blood. His voice was deep and masculine. I was amazed.

"Hehehe! Shadow you know you can't beat me." the blue hedgehog said to Shadow.

"We go to school with a bunch of freaks." Nails whispered to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't think so." I said looking at the commotion in front of us.

"Shut the hell up! You know I could beat you any day." Shadow said groaning at his annoyance.

I huffed and felt a soft touch. When I turned I became face to face with a green hedgehog which made me stop in my footsteps.

"Hey." he said while fake yawning and wrapping his arms around me.

"Um…" I said.

"No. You don't have to speak. Just enjoy the mom-" he said but then he was pushed onto the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Don't' worry about him." Shadow said looking down at me with his ruby red eyes.

"Um…yea-"

"Your new? I didn't see you last year." he said walking backwards but still talking to me.

"Yeah. Just moved here! So your going to be the guy that introduces me to everyone and things like that." I asked.

"I could be unless you want that guy…" he said pointing to the green hedgehog that was trying to get up from the floor, "then I am your guy!"

I smiled and caught up with him and left my sister in the dust, even though she didn't care. She likes being alone.

We later reached to school. "So this is it?" I asked.

He nodded his head and pulled me into the school. I admired the beauty and the size. In the center was a humongous fountain dripping out fresh sparkling water.

"Oh! What's that?" I asked pointing with my available hand.

"That's the fountain. When you do something good like commit to the school then you can drink out of it." he groaned not really caring about the beautiful thing.

"Like…" I joked holding the word longer than it should have been held.

"Like if you join the cheerleading team and your record is good then you drink out of the fountain. Things like that. It's really good but I don't care about that now."

I look over at the fountain and see that green hedgehog again talking to "Knuckles" and brushing the dirt off of his clothes from the fall.

"Hey!" I yelled waving over to the two.

Shadow tugged on my arm until we were out of sight.

"Don't interact with them." he groaned squeezing my arm a little too much for my liking.

"Hey dude! Your hurting me get off." I yell.

His eyes grow wide and while I am prying him off he finally let's go and looks down.

I edge the corner so I could see the two boys again. I walk up to them waving my hand to catch their attention. Nothing. Maybe they didn't see me.

That's when Nails walked in talking with a purple swallow that looked boyish and big. I shrugged my shoulders and began to approach the boys.

"Um…excuse me but do you know where room 10A is?" I asked looking up the red echidna.

"Well well well…if it isn't that bat that I ran into earlier." the green hedgehog whined putting his arm around me again and pulling his shades down to the tip of his nose so I could see his eyes as he eyed me up and down and winked.

I rolled my eyes and faced back to the echidna. "Anyways do you know where it is because I can't find it." I said standing tall and pushing my breast out.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe around that corner, up the stairs, take a left and go through the girls bathroom. Then the room should be on the right." he said tightening his grip on his one-strap book bag. He walked pass me shoving his shoulder against me as he passed.

I slowly turned with my mouth wide open. "What's with him?" I asked pointing at his direction.

"Oh Knuckles, he's a tough grudge filled person. He never really interacts with women. But me…" he said grabbing my hand and kissing it and getting on one knee " Scourge! Nice to meet you miss."

"Rouge. Rouge the Bat." I said snatching my hand away but blushing.

"Shoo you disgusting hedgehog!" A yellow mongoose said flinging her hand a Scourge. He hissed but jotted away.

I grinned grew at the edge of my mouth. I could feel a good friendship coming on.

"Sorry about him. I went out with him last year he's too much for me. Oh my manners I am Mina." she said putting her hand out at me.

I shook it and grinned even more so she could see. "I am Rouge. Could you show me where room 10A is? Knuckles gave me directions but I would rather be showed. I get lost…a lot" I joked.

She laughed and grabbed my hand and tugged me threw the hall.

_What is with these people and pulling others all over the place. Ah and it's the same hand._

"Right here." she barked pushing me in front of the door. "When your done look for me. I'll be in this class over here." she said walking to her class and opening the door. "MARIA!" she yelled running into the classroom.

I laughed in my head and opened the door. I searched for all of the opened desk not looking to mingle right now. Right in the middle I was next to…KNUCKLES! Well this out to be fun. I smiled and walked up to him.

He was sleeping. I snapped my fingers and he woke up staring at the slob filled desk at first but then looking up at me…and frowning.

"Miss me?" I asked sitting in the desk and leaning into his fur.

"Why do you have to bother me?" he asked laughing.

"Because, we don't even know each other and we're already getting off to a bad start." I said looking up at him.

"Well I am Knuckles and you are…" he asked looking down and tilting his head to the side.

"Rouge your fair maiden." I said motioning my lips for a kiss.

He pushed his hand against my mouth. "Ew!" I said wiping my mouth.

"That's not how you greet your girl." I joked.

I laughed at his foolishness. He was fun to talk to. I glance at the front of the class. A squirrel walks in the class wearing a tiara.

"What's her deal?" I say nudging the echidna.

"Oh Sally? She thinks she's a princess, so to show the spirit she has to wear that crown everywhere." he shrugs smiling at me.

"Who was that girl you were walking with earlier?"

"Tikal." he says rolling his eyes at the thought of her. I laugh at his behavior. He was really cool. I don't know why he was acting stubborn earlier. Maybe he was mad.

"Is she like your girlfriend?"

He looks puzzled at me and pretends to be throwing up. "Never in a million years, would I date Tikal."

I laugh and observe the crown girl. She looked so stuck up waving and smiling at every person she sees. I already was having second thought about her. She approached us smiling hard.

"Hiya, I'm Sally Acorn." she held out her hand to me. She was very formal. Polite and had perfect grammar. Richy-rich alert.

"Rouge…" I say looking her up and down. She must really think I would shake her hand.

She hesitates a grin and pulls her hand back embarrassed. "Um, so do you like it here so far?"

I shrug and stare at her in the face. Doesn't she get the fact that I don't want to be bothered. "It's okay I guess. I've only been here for like 30 minutes."

She glances at Knuckles as if to give her some help on her greeting.

"So Sally, I like your crown." he says winking at her.

She blushes and softly touches it. "Why thank you, my daddy got it for me."

"Your "daddy"." I mumble smiling.

"Yes, is their a problem?" she says standing uneasily.

"Oh no." Sarcasm just hung from my mouth.

She frowned and walked away. Knuckles pushed my arm softly. "What was that for?"

"What was that!" I yell.

"You acted like a jerk to her. Sally is so nice."

"You acted like prince charming, like you adore her. I just don't like princess sally and her richy-rich dad who thinks getting her a crown will make her better." I huff crossing my arms.

"Your jealous?" he says poking my ribs.

"No." I say coldly looking away from him blushing. First day I come here and already I am starting trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay my head back in my chair and close my eyes for a few.

"We have anew student!" the crusty old teacher exclaimed. He was sweaty nervously pointing to a girl in the corner. My right eye open quickly. _Is he talking about me? Please don't let him be talking about me!_

The petite girl enters the classroom with books on her hip as if she doesn't care. This brought a smile to my face. Cute chick. She had blonde wavy hair that reached the small of her back. She was shorter than average. She had golden eyes that glistened as she looked around the classroom for somewhere to sit. She had on An off the shoulder UK shirt that goes to her belly button (which had a bat twinkling from it), ripped jean short shorts with fishnet tights under, fishnet fingerless gloves and blue high tops.

"This I…uh-" the teacher said wiping the dripping sweat off of his forehead with the back-side of his hand.

"Caroline." she snapped finding a seat behind me.

I smile and look at Knuckles evilly. "Don't tell me your gonna…"

"Oh, I'm gonna!" I say slowly tuning to face her.

She leaned her head in her hands snapping on gum. I smile her face. "I'm Rouge."

"Caroline."

"Nice to meet you."

"Mhmm…" she remarked tapping her foot patiently. She had this daring look in her eye as if she wanted to jump off of the school building, our eat chalk, or do something instead of sit in this classroom for the next hour.

"I'm new here too." I say.

She brightens up a bit. "Oh, really! Great, I thought I would have been a loner." It seemed almost as though her entire attitude changed.

_I like her already!_ "So after classroom we can bum-rush this school together, because I am going to have no idea where I'm going."

She laughed hard bringing her fingerless gloves towards her smiling mouth. "Gum?" she offered a pack of 5 gum.

"Sure, why not." I say grabbing the blue glistening wrapper. I turn around and look at Knuckles. "Was that so bad?"

He just rolls his eyes and copies down what the teacher wrote on the board.


	3. Chapter 3

I hugged the book to my chest walking with Caroline to the class Mina said go to. I said my goodbye's to Knuckles already.

"Hey…" she greeted eyeing Caroline like she was my sister. EVIL!

"Mina, this is Caroline! Caroline, Mina. Mina, she's new also so I thought you could show her around also." I say hoping she doesn't think it's too much. I glance and Caroline also.

Caroline gave Mina death glare as if she knew Mina already? She smacked her gum putting her fingerless-gloves on her hip. I gulp hard.

"Why not!" Mina snaps tugging on my elbow so I could be next to her.

"Do you know her?" I whisper. She snorts at my comment looking dead ahead not giving eye-contact to anyone. We reach the next class. The only people I know in it is Scourge. _Defiantly not sitting by him. I already made that terrible mistake. _Shadow. _Maybe. _And Mina. _OF COURSE!_

Mina must have figured out what I was thinking because she found 2 empty seats and grabbed me to sit next to her. Caroline had no problem with that, she just sat by Scourge who kept winking at her. _PIG! _She bought it though, and instantly they were glued to each other and she laughed at everything she said.

"Why her?" Mina shot at me staring at Caroline like she was sour milk.

"What's your problem Mina? Do you guys know each other?" I say concerned.

"Do I ever! She was in the last school I was in. She was so mean!" Mina cried still staring at Caroline.

This time I looked at Caroline. She doesn't look mean. She looks so sweet and mellow with her bleach blonde long wavy blonde hair. I smile. "She doesn't seem mean."

Again, Mina snorts and looks away from Caroline with disgust. I bite my lip in shame. _Maybe, I can attempt to get them to be friend Maybe!_

"Rouge!" Caroline calls. I look at her. She smiles hard giving me the biggest thumbs up. She must have hit it off with Scourge. Man, if I could do that with Knuckles!

Mina nudged me in my ribs. "And why is Scourge all up on her like that?" she says. _Is she JEALOUS?_ I put on a sly grin at her. "What!?"

I poke her repeatedly. "Are you jealous" I sang. She sucked her teeth and pushed my finger away.

"Puh-Leez!" she blushes immediately. I eyed Mina. She was actually very pretty. She had big, pretty green eyes, and long wavy purple hair that went great with her yellow fur. She had on a black tank that showed off her belly and some short khaki shorts with blue motorcycle boots. She had on the same matching gloves that reached her elbow. She had one piercing on right ear and 3 on the left. She had a blank little headband on. She was beautiful. I don't know why she was so wrapped up in Caroline.

I roll my eyes at her. "Whatever you say Mongoose." We laugh and she play punches my in my fore arm. Even they didn't like each other I knew I'd be close to both!


	4. Chapter 4

The lunch bell rang making me smile. I jotted out of that class barely awake. I reach my locker and Knuckles was leaning on it waiting for me.

"Well, what do we have here?" I say blushing madly but smiling. _He actually waited for me. How sweet was that!?_

"I have to show you around. Besides, I think my best friend has a crush on you."

"Oh, really." I joke. "Well, tell him I'm taken!"

"By who?" he asked. I smiled and opened my locker to block his face. I slammed it close. Eh was still their looking confused at me. I laughed out loud flipping my hair and running to catch-up with Caroline.

"Hey!" I say walking to her locker.

"Rouge-Hey! Oh, my god! You won't believe what Scourge said to me!"

I rolled my eyes. She has been fantasizing over Scourge all day! "You are just an obsessed freak."

"Duh, that's why he likes me in the first place." we laugh walking through the halls like we owned the place.

"Rouge!" a voice yelled from behind. I turned to see Mina looking at me with her locker wide open.

"Oh, we almost forgot Mina."

Caroline mumbled. "Yeah, we were so close." I smile at the joke, but I shouldn't be.

"Mina, we almost forgot about you their."

She smiled hard and looked behind me at Caroline and frowned. I huffed out loud. _I sure am hating their little argument in silence. Why don't they just come out and put on the table why they don't like each other!_

We approach the cafeteria. I was awe-struck by how big it was. It seemed as though tables were everywhere! I see Knuckles approaching the line talking to that blue character I saw earlier.

"Rouge, I'm going to run off with Scourge." Caroline whispers at me jotting off to her "prince charming."

"Knuckles!" I hear a yell behind me. I see that squirrel princess chick waving her arms to attract the echidna's attention. A bomb busted inside of me as I stared at her. She was so pretty! I wouldn't even be puzzled if Knuckles fell for her. Knuckles turns and smiles at her as if happy to see her. Why is he faking it? Is he faking it?

She approaches him. "Rouge…" Mina says nudging me. I came out of my trance looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming or what?"

I smile embarrassed and follow her. She showed me around the lunch-room. I kept glancing at Knuckles and "Sally" eating and laughing together. Why'd she get so under my skin.

"Hey, Mina. Does Sally have a boyfriend?" I ask just curious.

"Well, rumor has it that Sally and Sonic are going to hook up."

I look puzzled at her. "Sonic?" She smiled and pointed at that blue character sitting in the middle a table playing with a meatball.

I sit at a table with Mina and some others. _Where on earth is my sister? _I sat with that pink hedgehog, the purple swallow, a purple cat with an odd jewel on her forehead, a tan rabbit, and Mina.

"Okay so this is Amy, Wave, Blaze, and Cream. Guys this is Rouge."

They all said their hello's and I smiled glancing past Amy's shoulder to look at Sally and see if she was making any moves on Knuckles.

"Excuse me for a minute." I say getting up and walking over to that table. Sally got quiet. "Hey!"

"Hey…Rouge is it?" she says fixing her tiara.

"Yeah. Knuckles can I talk to you for a second?" I say looking deeply at him. My hands tightened on the table. _Do it Rouge! Just sink your vampire teeth into her neck. Punch her lights out! DO SOMETHING!_

We walk off to a far corner. "You are jealous."

"No I'm not." I say rolling my eyes. He just laughed and I watched him sit here and make a fool of me.

"Don't worry! Nothing, going on between us!" he smiled. _Woah, he's saying that as if we were a couple. Are we?_

I blush madly. Maybe we are! "Can I go now?" he pleaded. I roll my eyes. He smiles and walks past me. "Wait…" I say grabbing his hand. _Woah! _I looked down at our hands together. They we really intertwined. I looked up at him. He blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Are we…" I begin to say. Before I can get it out he plants a kiss on my cheek and walks away. _What? Relationships are so confusing. He hasn't even asked me out yet!_

I walk away and back to my table. I glance at Sally's table and their she is cheesing hard and clapping her hands as if happy for me. She gives me a thumbs up and I just roll my eyes. Their isn't any possible way that I was going to act softer with her. I find Caroline at table with just her and Scourge making out in plain view. Scourge was sitting and Caroline was leaning on him. Scourge had his finger snaked in her short's belt loop as if pulling her into him. I laughed out loud as I retreated to my table.

"We saw you." Mina teased getting happy in her seat. I roll my eyes but blush.

"That was nothing. We are just friends." _To heck, we aren't. We are going down to business!_


	5. Chapter 5

This period I had gym, and you won't believe who's in my class. Sally! We're playing volleyball.

"Ladies! In each locker there is a volleyball outfit for each of you to wear." The teacher shouts then opens the door so we can go to the changing room. She jobs off to tell the boys the same information.

Me and Caroline walk over to the paper hanging on the bulletin board assigning us a locker. Luckily, me and Caroline's locker are next to each other. So is Wave, and Sally. I frown.

Caroline pats my back. "Oh, relax! You already got the guy, what else can you lose?"

_She's right_. I open my locker and throw on the clothes. Now, everyone else has the body of an average teenager. Remember, in the beginning when I described my body? Well, guess what? The gym clothes I was assigned were WAY too small! The shirt was basically a belly shirt with my stomach poking out every time I raised my hand in the air. If you know volleyball, you know that you have to raise your arms A LOT!

The shorts were suppose to be mid-thigh but mine rose up under my crotch to look like booty shorts. I turned to Caroline. She was having the same issue.

"I think someone shrunk our clothes." I say covering my body, embarrassed.

I peer over at Sally who was trying to contain her laughter. Caroline looks over at her too and curses under her breath.

Then she winks at me. "Oh well! At least we look totally hotter than the rest of the wanna-be girls on the team."

I nod and peek over her shoulder. Suddenly, Sally didn't want to laugh anymore. "Ready to go out there, Sally?"

She nods and puts on a huge smile. "Woah, what happened to your uniforms? Should I got Mrs. Burns?" She points her thumb to the entrance of the locker room already getting ready to walk out and say something.

"No, it's alright. I actually think I like it." I walk over to the huge mirror and strike a pose. Caroline does the same while poking her lips out. We giggle and play shove each other. Sally standing in the back frowning.

We walk out and see the boys just hanging out. I see Knuckles shooting a couple hoops and Scourge drinking a Gatorade, sitting on the bleachers.

"Watch this." Caroline nudges me and cat-walks down the gym over to Scourge. "Hey."

His jaw dropped to the floor. "Um..." He scratched the back of his neck. He immediately started sweating and getting nervous. "H-hey, babe. W-what's wrong with y-your o-outfit?" He sits on his hands to prevent himself from having sex with her right there on that gym floor.

She looks down at herself worried. "What? You don't like?" She strikes a pose and Scourge starts to bite his nails. he reaches his hands out to grab her but curses at himself and draws his hands back.

"N-no, babe. You look-" He grabs her waist and pulls her into him. They make-out like wild animals. I walk past in disgust. "Yuck! Guys, get a room!" I snap my towel at them and Caroline jumps at the sudden shock of pain.

"Bitch." She hisses under her breath and sits next to Scourge while they chat away. I walk over to Knuckles who was still shooting hoops. He shot the ball and it flew over to me and I caught it.

He turned his head and was wide-eyed. "Damn!" I dribble the ball and run past him and shoot...and made it.

"Yes!" I throw my arms up and my shirt flies up and next thing you know Knuckles has me in his arms against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. His forehead to mine. We stared at each other and I laughed. "Do I shoot that good?"

He huffs out of breath. Then we both hear a cough and I look past Knuckles, he turns around. Sally was standing there with her hands on her hips. "No, PDA."

I grunt and cup Knuckles face in my hands and kiss him passionately. Sally just observes her nails and taps her foot on the hard wood floor.

I pull away and smile at her. Knuckles sets me down. I walk over to her and look her up and down. "How's that for your PDA?"

She smiles and places her hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Knuckles you guys are so _cute."_

"Thanks Sal." He jogs off grabbing the ball I ended up dropping somewhere.

Sally's smile falls from her face, almost like magic. "Listen, honey. I don't like you."

"I figured." I looked off to the side no paying this chick any mind.

"Just, leave Knuckles alone. Got it? " She pokes her finger into my chest making me clench my fists

_I'm not going to survive the end of the day without killing this chick._

I laugh and wipe my nose and look her up and down. _Curse my mother and father for making me so SHORT_

I push her finger away. "O. I'm scared." I say sarcastic. I suck my teeth and start laughing. "You're a joke, princess."

"Is there a problem?" Caroline places her hand on my shoulder to be supportive. I cross my hands over my chest.

"I don't know...Sally is there? There must be, since you came up to so urgently."

I could see her jaw clench up and her face get red. She breathed hard and tried to snap out of it. Then suddenly she started cheesing hard. _Who the hell was this girl fooling?_

"Knuckles," she goes and hugs him. He hugs back, "you should really control your girlfriend. I don't think she likes me."

"Got that right." I mumble under my breath. Caroline giggles and nudges my arm with her elbow, making me smile.

"Rouge? What'd you do now?"

I stare at him in shock. "Really! You're just going to only listen to her side about the story. Your little friend her was just telling me how much she was in love with you and wanted me to stay away form you."

I walk away. _Now, I understand who Sally-smiles-A-lot is fooling. My own dumb shit boyfriend who can't see past anything._


	6. Chapter 6

I take huge swallows of the fountain water. I had to wash the bad taste out of my mouth. I heard the gyms door open and I felt a presence e behind me.

"You ok?" It was Caroline, thank goodness. I couldn't bear to see anyone else's face but hers.

I pull myself back from the fountain and wipe my dripping mouth. "I'm fine. I shouldn't really be getting so worked up. He did know her longer then he knew me."

She shrugs in agreement and opens the door and motions me to come back in. "Join us. What would we do without you?"

I serve the ball over the net towards this turtle guy, who hits it back to Caroline, who hits it to Shadow, who hits it to Knuckles. Then he hits over the other side to Sally who, _of course_ hits it to me. But, this bitch knew I was talking to the gym teacher asking him a quick question. The ball plopped me right in the chest making me fly back and land right on my back. I stared up and the ceiling.

Sally stood over me frowning, "oh my! Rouge, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you weren't paying attention."

Then Knuckles, Caroline, Shadow, and the gym teacher's face came into view.

"I didn't know coach." Sally tried to look apologetic, and like always the coach accepts it as an accident.

"Rouge, who do you want to walk you to the nurse?" The coach grabs the pen tucked safely behind his ear. She pulls of a slip from her clipboard and starts to scribble something.

"I'll take her!" Sally volunteers, raising her hand. "I mean, it's the least I can do. I am the one who hit her in the head with the beach ball."

"No." I groan, grabbing my aching head. "I want Caroline to take me."

Mrs. Burns shrugs and helps me up. "Ok." She peels the slip and hands it to me. Caroline supports me on my feet and drags me to the nurse. I could have sworn in the corner of my eye Sally was in tears laughing while another girl was showing her something on her phone. Must have been a video of me. They were recording? Ridiculous.

"Don't worry about them. Their nobody's." She walks me out the gym and to the nurse.

I slam my locker and Mina was right there in my face.

"Aw, baby." She rubs my shoulder. "Heard about the gym incident."

I groan and throw my head back. "It got around _that _fast?" I look at her desperately.

"No. but I saw the video. Ouch!" She bits her nails and I roll my eyes, pushing past her and into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Susie-falls-a-lot." Caroline pops up to my right and links arms with me.

"Oh...hi." I blush immediately at all the eyes staring at me.

Caroline looks away at all the faces too. "Oh forget these people!" She tugs me down the hall and we begin to walk to the parking lot. "The real drama is Scourge."

I groan and cover my face. "What happened now?"

"Well-"

"Rouge!" I turn and Knuckles is jogging over to us, swaying his arms to catch our attention.

"Never mind. Looks like your prince-charming is coming. How about you come over my place later tonight? I'll give you my number."

She pulls out a slip of paper and scribbles her number on it. "Here, call me. We'll talk then." She blows a kiss at me and hops in her black bike, revving the engine. I jump in my spot and the hairs on the back of my neck stand. She backs up and pulls off.

"Rouge." I felt Knuckles rapid breath against my neck and U turn to face him.

"Knuck-" He lifts me and wraps my legs around his waist. He attacks my lips and plays with the hem of my shirt, wanting so badly to pull it over my head. I pull away. "Wow, tiger. we just met today."

"I know." He turns his hands through my hair and stares into my eyes. "...but I feel like I've known you for a life-time."

I blush and he smiles, kissing my cheek.

"KNUCKLES!" He turns and I peek past his shoulder. Their Sally is speed-walking towards us. her face was red and her arms were crossed.

"I got to go. I'm Sally's ride." He stares at, not wanting to move but being forced to. He pecks my lips again and softly sits me back on my feet.

"What the hell is going on here! Ever since _she _," Sally motions to me, "came into the picture you've been ignoring me."

Knuckles groans. "Sally! It isn't that big of a deal! She's my girlfriend now." Knuckles places his hands in his pockets and walks off while Sally is following close behind, ramming at the poor boy, while he was searching for Tikal.

I turn and almost faint. First day of school and already I had issues.

"Rouge!" I turn and Nails is running over to me. "So how was my little sissy's first day of school?" She ruffles up my hair like I'm three

"I'm not little. I'm the older twin.!" I push her hand away from my head and roll my eyes.

"Geez Rouge-girl! Why are you still on the age thing. I thought we were past that." Nails shakes her head.

"What? But you were..and I...you said."

"Immature." She sang, looking at her Nails. "Anyway, first day? Fill me with deets."

"I got a boyfriend."

She squealed and hopped in joy. "Already! Man, were hot."

I snort and laugh and she laughs with while we walk home. Then I suddenly stop. "...but I have an enemy too."

"How!?" she looks at me shocked.

"She liked my boyfriend, but he chose me. Simple as that." I roll my eyes and smile at the satisfaction. It sounded was better coming out of mouth then it running through my head.

"Ouch! You hopped onto another girls territory." She winces and shut her eyes. "That's got to burn for her."

"She shrunk my gym clothes." I fake cry and Nails stops in her tracks. She grabs her stomachs and starts to crack-up laughing, almost falling down to her knees. Her eyes tearing up.

"The girl shrunk you clothes! That's totally 3rd grade...she _must _be out of style."

I smile. Sometimes my sister could be a total bitch, and other times, like this moment, she could be my best friend. my side-kick in crime! Together we were unstoppable.


End file.
